No todo lo transparente es Vodka
by marylu kaifery
Summary: Un día Colombia no puede mas y se le va la lengua sera que Rusia puede con ella o la alejara después de todo?


**El primer golpe siempre es el más duro.**

Colombia siempre que recuerda ese día no sabe si sonreír o llorar, ciertamente fue más que todo culpa de su curiosidad pero es que no lo podía seguir evadiendo esa vocecita que le decía que le preguntara….siempre insistiendo, hasta que no lo puso seguir aguantando y lo hiso

**3 años atrás.**

Colombia había invitado a Rusia a una de sus playas para que este al fin dejara a un lado ese abrigo y se bronceara aunque sean un poco (cosa que no logro, el tipo se puso dos capas de bloqueador antes de salir del carro), en esos momentos después de haberse bañado y habiendo convencido a Rusia de comer Cabrito (jurando que no era un pescado relleno de cabra) se lo quedo viendo y le pregunto:

-Rusia….

-¿Si?

-¿Porque todos te toman por un monstruo?

-Pues- Iván se la queda viendo sorprendido nunca pensó que le preguntaría eso-eso es algo sencillo de saber, soy un monstruo, así de simple.

Ella se lo quedo viendo con duda-Entonces te salen cuernos?

-No- dijo el sorprendido

-Mmmm… y alas?-le volvió a preguntar

-Tampoco.

-Está bien, entonces botas fuego por la boca?- Le dijo impaciente

-No.-respondió más que extrañado por esa ultima pregunta

-Entonces por qué dices que eres un monstruo?- le dijo ella ya irritada

-Porque he hechos cosas imperdonables.

-Pero no los hisos Alemania en su tiempo

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo

-Porque? El es diferente?

-No pero yo soy peor

-Tu enviaste una bomba nuclear como USA?

-No

-Está bien…..entonces mastates a millones como España y después destruiste a todos los que no era parecido a lo que este creía?

-No

-Entonces no lo entiendo! – dijo ya sobrepasada-Por que a ti te odian? No eres diferente a los demás, todos ellos tuvieron errores, pero porque es a ti al único al que temen?!

-Ah…-voltea y la mira- por una razón muy simple- se queda pensando-este….

-Ves no tienes ninguna razón….no eres un monstruo solo estas mal visto

-Pero cuando los Bálticos estaban conmigo fui crueles con ellos!

-Y? cuando España fue mi jefe no me fue mejor, casi extermino a mi gente, nos robo, maltrato y violo por 2 siglos y no ves que a él lo odien.

-Pero!

-Nada de peros! Tu eres igual a los demás solo que no te das cuenta….es mas creo que lo prefieres así

-Pero que cosas dices eso no es mi culpa- le respondió Rusia ya mas enojado que sorprendido

-No pero las promocionas comportándote como lo haces- le dice ya exasperada- cada vez que quieres alejar a alguien te comportas de esa manera atemorizantes, es más-recordó- si no fuera porque mis hermanos y yo hemos conocido a Antonio en su peor momento te tendríamos miedo también-se estremece recordando esos horribles días- la sangre y los gritos eran insufribles, pero no ves que ahora lo odiemos…..o no totalmente.

-Pero….no ves que todo lo que he hecho en las guerras ha sido horrible

-Te recuerdo que llevo 50 años de guerra en mi país y no ves que me dicen monstruo

-Si pero es que tu eres diferente!- le dijo el ya desesperado

-A si? Dime cómo?

-¡Porque tú no te avergüenzas de ti misma! –Grita y la mira a los ojos- tú no te avergüenzas de todo lo que te ha pasado-susurra

-Rusia-le dice sonriendo-si lo he hecho perdí a uno de mis hermanos por unas diferencias más estúpidas que las del color de piel **(1)**, mis otros hermanos han llegado a odiarme, pero no ves que me echo atrás

-Pero tú eres diferente

-Diferente cómo? No tuve guerras? No fui saqueada? No me temen varios por mis guerrilla? No tuve guerra civil? Dime en que me diferencio?

-….

Ella sonríe, se levante de la arena y le toma la cara entre las manos- todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado Rusia….Iván no por esa hay que avergonzarnos, creo que esto me recuerda a como siempre nos decían los kacikes que era _maléiwa_**(2)** siempre sacando provecho de las cosas mala…..

Iván no resiste y se pone a llorar como hace mucho que no lo hacia desde que era un niño, enterrando su cabeza en la cintura de ella.

-Ya paso todo - le dice ella tranquilamente mientras le peina sus cenizos cabellos- ya no tienes que fingir- le arrulla_ Iván apenas estamos comensando, te juro que te ayudare_.

* * *

este...se que esto es un giro interesante...pero juro que esta bien! ah y para aclarar.

**1 **Pues lo del hermano es refiriendose a panama y cuando lo perdio en la guerra de los 1000 dias por la lucha de liberales y concervadores

**2 **maléiwa:es parte de un mito de la cultura wayuu (los guajiros y en la punta de venezuela lo entenderan) asi ellos se refieren a su Dios

Y esto es todo...hasta mas lueguito :D


End file.
